


Worth It

by DxTURA



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: There were many different things that could be said about how Caleb viewed Jester Lavorre, but none of them could explain the predicament he found himself in.September Fiverr Commission
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 28
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Worth It

There were many different things that could be said about how Caleb viewed Jester Lavorre, but none of them could explain the predicament he found himself in.

In any other situation, the Zemnian would’ve have felt as if he was completely out of the Tiefling’s league; she came from a family of wealth, she always seemed to have something else on her mind, and she was particularly devoted to The Traveler. Though she always had a bright and happy demeanor towards the Mighty Nein, it was clear that there was more to her than meets the eye. It particularly came out of a moment of sorrow—one that he didn’t think that he would ever see in his life.

Caleb sat down one day to tell the group of his past. He rambled on about his involvement in the Cerberus Assembly, he spoke of murdering those closest to him, but the one point that made him nearly crack in front of the others was when he found himself calling the girl “Astrid.” He hadn’t realized he was in such a vulnerable state, until he found himself ambling away from the group and avoiding them as much as possible.

He retired early that night when he felt the guilt grab him by the shoulders, but he did his best to slip out of the group’s merry times together when they all diverted their attention to something else.

He thought he had gotten away scot-free, and he thought he wouldn’t have to answer questions but he was oh

He was wrong; Jester had secretly followed him whenever his guard was down, and she just so happened to end up here.

She asked if he was alright. He tried to lie, she called him out on it. Her happy-go-lucky demeanor became this mix of worrisome and intimidating, and one thing led to another and somehow, in the midst of it all, they ended up in a tavern room for two for the rest of the night.

Caleb swore he would have never ended up in a situation like this, yet Jester couldn’t help but laugh about it like she laughed about everything else.

One moment it was haphazard apologies and proclamations of “doing better,” and the next moment the two of them found themselves kissing—and not tiny ones on their foreheads or cheeks.

Each chaste kiss they shared in the midst of the torchlit room turned into deeper, much more meaningful ones. Kisses that made Jester’s tail swivel and whipcrack against the air. Kisses that burned hotter than all the fire magic in the world.

The whole situation sounded pretty contradictory, and Caleb knew for a fact that the Tiefling girl was going to point it out later when they weren’t in the middle of their little intimate moment, but he didn’t care. If every night he spent alone with Jester became a night like this, then he wouldn’t dare wish for something different.

If, in this moment, Jester allowed herself to convey more than just happiness then Caleb wanted nothing else for the rest of his days.

Caleb had pulled away from one of their deeper lip-locks and looked her directly in the eyes. She merely tilted her head in turn.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Jester?” One of the man’s hands trailed against her thigh, his cock rubbing against her warm, wet entrance.

“What do you mean?” She wrapped her tail around his back, and her arms soon followed.

“ _This._ ” he squeezed her blue skin, “This dance we’re sharing—this moment we’re… we’re having. There are clearly others that have an eye for you; there shouldn’t be any reason that you should be around me.”

“What makes you think that? I mean,” Jester pressed a kiss against his neck, “I would have stopped you before it went any further. I wouldn’t have even asked you about your well-being.”

“I suppose, but—”

Jester wrapped her legs around him, and urged him closer to where his chest would press against hers, “I’m… going to be honest, Caleb. When I first met you, all I considered you was weird kind of guy that never took a bath. Like, I thought I would have to find a way to make you smell flowery and much better without forcing you do it and… and I felt bad. I didn’t realize you were already dealing with so much.”

She nuzzled her head against his neck for a brief moment. She took in every bit of Caleb’s natural musk, temperature, and ruggedness of his skin as if she never had the chance to in the first place. The man’s cheeks burned a bright red.

“It’s not a big deal, I assure you.”

“But it is to _me_ , Caleb. That’s why...” She pressed one last kiss in the very center of his chest, “that’s why I don’t mind being around you. It’s not about compensating for insulting you or out of pity, it’s because I _want_ to be here with you.”

Considering the girl was almost _never_ as serious as was in this current moment, it was hard to believe that she was just kidding.

Still, as much as Caleb wanted to deny any positive declaration she had made about him, it just wasn’t going to happen. He didn’t have the heart to, and – despite the acts she put up on a daily basis – Caleb could tell that every word that came out of her mouth was as genuine as could be.

“Fine… if that’s what you wish,” the man lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and gradually pressed himself inside of her.

A moan slipped out of his mouth at the sudden slippery sensation. Jester’s nails dug into his skin at the hardened flesh claiming her in its own right.

The two of them continued their loving romp into the night, and somewhere – in the midst of it all – Caleb had a feeling that Jester was the one he could always trust with his secrets _and_ his heart.


End file.
